Fifty Shades Of Assumptions
by 645mandy
Summary: My take on the best selling book "Fifty Shades Of Grey" All rights go to E.L James.


**Hey guy's thanks for reading, this is my first FSOG story so tell me what you think. And if I should add another chapter!(:**

**ANA'S POV:**

**I walk ****s slowly to see a tear stained face in pink bunny pajama's. Great I won't be seeing her in normal clothing for the next week.****down the stair**

**"Hey Kate, you okay?"****I wake up to the sound of coughing. I knew Kate shouldn't of went out last night. It was cold and it was raining and she got herself wasted to come home with some guy to take her anger out on with what happened with her ex.**

**"No. I'm not sick and today is that big interview with Mr. Grey!"**

**I remember Kate babbling about a big interview for the school paper but I never caught the name of the guy she was interviewing. **

**"Who?" I asked not really concerned.**

**"Christian Grey! CEO of Grey Enterprises Holding!"**

**"I'm sorry Kate can't you reschedule?"**

**"I would if I could Ana I really would but I need you to do a really big favor for me. Could you go to the interview for me?" **

**I look at her in shock. How could she ask me to do this? I don't even know the mans first name and just found out his last name not even two minutes ago!**

**"Kate..."**

**Kate ignores me and continues **

**"The folder with all the questions is on the counter and a tape recorder to record his answers. You can borrow some of my clothes and I'll give you money to pick up Starbucks afterwards."**

**I really don't want to do this I have finals in two days and I've had barely time to study and I'll be cramming what I can for the next to days.**

**"Kate I can't I have to study for finals you know this. I'm sorry."**

**But as I say the words I know I'm going to give in and go see that CEO guy for a stupid interview. **

**"Ana I promise you'll be able to study in peace after the interview. I won't bother you at all I swear! But I really need you to go sub for me at this interview. He's sponsoring our school and giving out the diploma's!"**

**I sigh loudly to show her how peeved I am about this. Sometimes I really wish I wasn't as kind as I am. My subconscious sneers at me.**

**"Fine. I swear Kate you better leave me alone when I get home. If you don't this is the last time I'll do anything for you."**

**I know thats a lie but it's still good to bluff and make her think I won't so she'll leave me alone after I get home.**

**"THANK YOU SO MUCH ANA!" **

**Kate gets up from her fatal sick and depressed position and grabs me and hugs me.**

**"Your welcome." I mutter.**

**"You can pick something out from my closet and the money and directions to Grey Enterprises Holding is on the counter with the folder with the questions and the tape recorder is.**

**"Mhm."**

**I sulk and go upstairs into Kate's massive closet. I swear the girl has more clothes than all the stores in America and England combined. I see a white silk dress that cuts off at mid thigh. It probably will be to loose on me I've never really fitted in Kate's clothes because she's a size bigger than me. I start to put the dress on and it fits perfectly. At least I'll be semi decent for this thing. It actually looks good and accentuates the curves I don't have. I grab my hair and section it off and flat iron it to put it up in a high pony tail and grab Kate's black pumps on the way out.**

**"Damn you look great!"**

**Kate calls as I make my way out the door.**

**"Thanks." I mumble and make my sorry ass on my way to Grey Enterprises Holdings.**

**I get there with little to no time to spare and forget to grab the folder and tape recorder so I have to run back and grab them. I enter the building to get a face full of blonde hair. **

**"Oh excuse me! Sorry!" Perefect Blonde Number One says.**

**"No I'm sorry." I mumble. **

**Sorry I'm here and sorry that I even agreed to this in the first place. I walk up to Perfect Blonde Number Two behind the office like desk. **

**"Hello" She greets me in a far to chirpy voice.**

**"Hi, um I was wondering where Mr. Grey is"?**

**"Are you supposed to be having a meeting with him?" The girl asks her voice less chirpy than it was before.**

**"No um I'm here for my friend Katherine Kavanagh who was suppose to be interviewing Mr. Grey today."**

**I stumble the words out profusely and blush to the max. **

**"Oh! Okay, An assistant will be down here in a sec to take you up. You can have a seat over there if you like." The girl says.**

**I look over to see an oversized love seat that is black and has leather trimmings. I sigh Kate better be thankful becuase anyone in their right minds wouldn't do this for anyone.**

**Perfect Blonde Number Three greets me in what feels like forever. What's up with all the blondes? Am I the only brunette here? Perfect Blonde Number Three leads me to a gigantic elevator where she impatiently stabs her fingers into the buttons. With a loud thump the elevator door opensand she leads me in. There's an awkward silence all the way up. **

**"Mr. Grey's office is right around the corner. Just knock before you enter and he should be in there." Perfect Blonde Three says and walks off sauntering her hips from side to side. I sigh and make my way toward Mr. Grey's office. I hesitate before knocking softly. **

**"Come in." **

**I hear a loud deep voice snap. I try and open the door but it's locked. I knock again.**

**"Come in." He says louder and pronouncing his annoyance.**

**I blush and already feel embarrassed and I haven't even said anything to the guy. In a quite voice I say **

**"The doors are locked." **

**I hear him get up and the door opens. I go to walk in but my mind disconnects from my legs and I start to fall before I hit the cold white floor I feel hands grab me. I gasp and get myself together and push my hair back and take my belongings and look up at the man standing in front of me. Oh my...He's beautifully handsome. The man has copper brown hair with striking grey eyes and a very pronounced jawline. My eyes travel from his face to his tight fitted grey suit and notice how firmly toned he is. I quickly stop myself from checking himout further and turn my face back up to his facee who looks amused. **

**"Hi" I stumblr the words out and blusg a deeper shade of red I didn't think was possible, **

**"Hello" He says and continues to say his name.**

**"I'm Christian Grey and you"?**

**"A-a-anstasia Steele." I respond he puts out his hand to give me a hand shake I look at his long manicured fingernails and see that's there's no ring. I'm surprised a man this good looking has to have a girlfriend at least. I shake his hand and feel an electric shock go up my arm and not the kind from static electricty the kind you read in books about two lovers touching for the first time. I'm not the only one who felt it right? Mr. Grey leads me to again an over sized black love seat with leather trimmings. I set my belongings down beside me. I take the tape recorder and start fumbling with it till I get it to turn on. Mr. Grey is watching me with utter amusement. **

**"Sory." I stumble**

**"I haven't used one of these before. " I finally get it to go on and I take out the questions. I look up waiting for him to give me the go to ask him questions. He finally says**

**"You can begin asking me questions."**

**"O-okay." I stutter and blush more. **

**I looks at the list of questions and start off with the most practical one,**

**"What made you inspired to go into the business industry?"**

**"Business industry? Ms. Steele everything is in the business industry. Whether your working for a low paying gas station as a janitor or a CEO of a huge comapny your in the business industry. To answer your question. I envisioned a very high class life and wanted to achieve many things." He smiles a very arrogant smile.**

**What a bastard! I move on quickly to the next question. **

**"What is your motive to helping the starving?" **

**I look up to find Mr. Grey rubbing his stubbled cheek. I would love to do that...Gosh I need to get out of here before I royally embarrass myself.**

**"I believe the world pays to much attention on insignificant problems and pay little attention to nun on things that really matter. Many people forget their upbringings and push through life not caring about anyone but themselves. I for one ant to give back to the world. It's given me allot to feel lucky about and many people have nothing to show for their life."**

**I nod I'm to scatter brained to really listen to what he's says so I quickly glance down at the questions again. Oh my god...Kate has written some really inappropriate questions. I can't possibly ask any of these but if I don't Kate will be upset. I gulp and ask him the next question.**

**"Mr. Grey are you gay?"**

**His eyes flare with some unnmaed emotions and fixes his glare on me.**

**"No Ms. Steele I'm not."**

**I'm horrified. This can't be happening how could Kate write such a question let alone not be embarrassed thinking it? I move on very quickly and ask the next question.**

**"Mr. Grey from what your biography says it states you are adopted with two siblings. Why may I ask is this so?" **

**Mr. Grey's face is calmer but not by much,**

**"Ms. Steele I don't openly discuss my personal/family life."**

**Now I feel really embarrassed. I have made a fool out of myself in front of a huge company CEO. I'm never going to live this down. I won't be able to look at this mans face without feeling utterly sorry for myself and him. I ask him last but not leat question and thank the heavens that's it's sensible and a small talk kind of question. I need to get out of here.**

**"Mr. Grey your biography also states that you part take in many hobbies, could you name some and explains why you enjoy in part taking in these daily activites?"**

**"Ms. Steele I enjoy many expensive actvities. If I had to name one it would be flying/gliding. It's a very relaxing hobby that I part take in and I enjoy very much."**

**Of course he likes expensive actvities he's probably richer than the president.**

**"Excuse the inappropriate questions Mr. Grey Katherine Kavanagh is sick with the flew and asked me to come take her place today." Mr. Grey looks suprised and says **

**"That's fine Ms. Steele." **

**He than adds**

**"Do you have everything?"**

**I nod and say very curtly **

**"Yes"**

**I than get up and smoothing the back of my dress and start to leave. Mr. Grey follows me into the main area.**

**"Do you have a coat Ms. Steele?"**

**I feel his hot breath against my ear and I almost choke. Get your self together Steele I repeat this mantra in my head several times before picking up my coat to be taken right out of my hands by a very arrogant CEO who opens it up for me to put my arms through.**

**"Thank you." I mutter sheepishly. **

**Can this day get any worse?**

**"Welcome, do you have a ride home?" **

**"Yes ."**

**His probing doesn't stop there.**

**"Let me walk you to your car."**

**"No that's fine, thank you Mr. Grey."**

**"No thank you Ms. Steele."**

**I scurry through the huge cold building and stab my fingers into the elevators buttons like Perfect Blonde Number Three did not a little over an hour ago and run out the building into my car and speed off.**


End file.
